Fontana Di Trevi
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Un viaje innesperado y tal vez a la bella Italia, puede llegar a convertirse en uno de los mejores viajes de toda su vida. Y justamente eso fue lo que Ludwig penso, el dia en que conocio a cierto italiano que logro cambiar su vida por completo. ( GerIta y tambien algo de Spamano)
1. Chapter 1

**_~*Fontana Di Trevi*~_**

_**Capitulo Uno. Un Viaje Inesperado**_

_**(Un Viaggio Inaspettato)**_

Esto es algo que jamás imagine que pasaría en mi viaje a Italia, verán mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmitd de ascendencia alemana tengo 23 años, soy rubio de ojos celestes, para ser honesto soy alguien a quien le gusta el orden, serio según las personas, me cuesta un tanto expresar lo que realmente siento (siempre eh sido asi y que no puedo negar) soy todo lo contrario a mi hermano mayor Gilbert Beilschmitd el es unos tres años mayor que mi, es albino y de ojos carmesí. Mi bruder, como suelo decirle es todo lo contrario a mi el demuestra lo que siente sin pudor alguno si esta feliz sonrie, si esta triste llora a mares, si esta enojado salvece quien pueda; es alguien muy abierto y aunque todos crean que somos muy diferentes aun así nos parecemos tanto en algunas cosas en fin ya les he hablado un poco sobre mi y mi hermano.

Ahora es momento de que les cuente como mi vida monotona cambio con un viaje que hice a Italia junto con mi bruder, al principio me negaba a ir, la verdad no soy mucho de hacer viajes pero la insistencia de mi hermano fue mas grande hasya que accedi.

La verdad es que por lo que Gilbert me habia contado, Antonio un amigo de el y mio nos había invitado a ir a Italia... El, mi hermano y otro amigo de ellos, Francies Bonnefoy de ascendencia francesa eran muy buenos amigos. Los conocia muy bien, Antonio era un joven español uhm de cabellos castaños, y ojos verde esmeralda era alguien muy alegre y energico, mientras que Francis, era rubio y de ojos azules al igual que mi pero... el era... como decirlo sin que suene grosero uhmmm el era un tanto pervertido. En fin, Antonio nos habia invitado a que fueramos a Italia, ya que hacía unos dos años el se habia ido a visitar a unos familiares a Italia y segun el algo o más bien alguien cambio por completo su vida y desidio quedarse alla, rara veces habiamos visto al español despues que se regreso a su tierra natal y decidio irse a vivir a Italia

**Ah, pero porque no vas tu solo Gilbert** -insisti un tanto cansado- **ya sabes que a mi no me gusta mucho esto de viajar**

**Pff tonterías, tonterias es algo que necesitas west** -sonrio como de costumbre mientras buscaba unas maletas- **créeme que este viaje te caera bien tanto a ti como a mí.**

**Aah, pero...** -trato de decir algo pero fue en vano ya que fue interrumpido por el mayor-

**Pero nada, ya tengo los boletos y no pienso desperdiciarlos asi que mejor ayudame a encontrar las malditas maletas** -bufo algo molesto el albino mientras se enfrascaba en encontrar las dichosas maletas, mientras que el aleman menor solo suspiraba derrotado, al final de cuentas no le quedaba de otra más que ir-

Finalmente y después de dos largas horas lograron encontrar las benditas maletas, el mayor de los alemanes se encontraba emocionado por el viaje que harían dentro de tres días, que por si fuera poco el tiempo se paso de volada. Ya solo quedaban hoy y mañana dentro de unas cuantas horas estarían en un avión directo a Italia por fin el tan "esparado y ansiado viaje", o al menos así pensaba el albino con ojos soñadores, mientras que el pollito que tanto amaba revoloteaba alegremente al igual que su amo.

Nuevamente las horas pasaron, el astro rey se oculto y dio paso a la señora de la noche junto con el sequito de las hermosas estrellas que brillaban con todo su esplendor, Ludwig se encontraba en su habitación la cual era de un suave color verde menta los bordes de la parte inferior de las pareces era de color blanco al igual que el techo, al entrar a la gran habitación se podría apresiar una gran ventanal con una hermosa vista aun lado estaba una gran y muy comoda cama con sabanas del mismo color que las paredes a ambos lados de esta habian una mesita de noche y en cana una habia una pequeña lampara de mesa, pero en una de ellas tambien descansaba un libro junto con unos lentes, mientras que del otro lado de la habitación había un pequeño escritorio con una pequeña lampara y algunos libros demás asi como un mueble con un reproductor de música y un enorme estante lleno de libros. El aleman, era alguien a quien le gustaba leer, le encantaba leer toda clase de historias sin importar el genero; ya sean de amor, tragedia, drama no le importaba el era alguien que amaba leer.

Algo cansado suspiro mientras se acostaba en su muy comoda y amplia cama y mantenia la vista fija en el techo color blanco, minutos después se puso de pie y se dirigio al ventanal el cual abrio, al instante sintio la fresca brisa de la noche, dirigio sus hermosos ojos celestes al bello cielo estrellado. La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor como queriendo impresionar al aleman menor que solo atinaba a sonreir.

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Italia**

Un joven de tez blanca, hermosos cabellos castaños claros con un extraño rulito sobresaliente en la parte izquierda y hermosos ojos color ambar contemplaba el cielo, este sonreia mientras se apoyaba en el balcon de su habitación el joven de al parecer unos diecinueve años, no dejaba de ver el cielo y sentia la suave y fresca brisa de la noche no sabía porque, pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo maravilloso iba a pasar; sentia como su corazón se aceleraba y su emoción aumentaba.

**Stupido idiota** -se escuchanan los gritos de un italiano- **si sigues ahi te vas a terminar resfriando** -espeto un joven de apariencia igual solo que sus cabellos eran de color castaño oscuro y al parecer unos dos o tres años mayor que el otro-

**Uhm, fratello... mi dispiance** -se disculpo el menor mientras le dedico una sonrisa al mayor-

**Ah, esta bien pero será mejor que entres no vaya a ser que te enfer**mes -menciono el mayor de los hermanos- **en fin, buonanotte y recuerda que aun tenemos que ayudar al stupido e inutile spagnolo.**

**Claro que si hermano, buonanotte para ti tambien** -sin mas el mayor de los hermanos salio de la habitación y se dirigio a la de el para poder descanzar, dejando solo al menor con ese enorme presentimiento sin más que una sonrisa en sus labios cerro el ventanal, se cambio de ropas y se fue directo a dormir sin borrar esa sonrisa del rostro-

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo Dos. Finalmente el día ha llegado, Hola hermosa Italia**_

(_**Finalmente il giorno é arrivato, Ciao Bella Italia**_)

La bella dama de la noche dio paso al astro rey, los bellos rayos del sol se colaban por entre el gran ventanal y dando hacia el alemán que logro despertarse cinco minutos antes de que sonara la alarma, se levanto y se sento en el borde de la cama finalmente "El Gran Día" había llegado, escucho algunos pasos apresurados y supo de ante mano que era su hermano que tal vez por la emoción habia despertado mucho más antes que el.

Suspiro, y con paso calmado se dirigio al baño que se encontraba en su habitación abrio con lentitud la puerta sintiendo el ligero frio del pomo dorado de esta, el baño estaba pintado en matices celestes mientras que la tina, el baño y el lavamanos eran en tonos blancos, arriba del lavamanos habia un gran espejo , lentamente se deshizo del pantalon y de la camisa sin mangas que usaba para dormir, iba a paso lento como creyendo que con eso dejaría de sentir el paso del tiempo; regulo la temperatura del agua a un punto exacto para el y lentamente se metio. Sentia como sus musculos tensos poco a poco se iban relajando, se undio un poco más hasta sentir como sus cabellos rubios se mojaban... cinco, diez, quience, veinte, veinticinco, treinta minutos pasaron aunque para el habían sido horas.

Con mucho cuidado salio de la tina, y agarro una toalla blanca para enrollarla alrededor de su cintura y taparse con ella mientras dejaba ir el agua de la bañ de hacearse en el baño tal y como era debido, para despues dirigirse a su habitación, por suerte la noche anterior ya habia dejado todo listo, desde sus maletas de equipaje, un maletín con sus documentos, algun libro, su celular y laptop... Mientras se dirigia hacia el ropero de caoba, aun habian unas traviesas gotas de agua que se deslizaban de forma traviesa por su bien torneado abdomen. Abrio el amplio ropero y de este saco sus ropas que consistian en una camisa negra de mangas cortas, y un pantalon un tanto "ajustado" de igual color y una chaqueta verde musgo y unos se dirigio al espejo para verse y si lucía bien pero algo le hacia falta, se regreso a la cama y en una de las mesitas de noche encontro lo que le hacia falta... Una cadena de plata que llevaba en si una cruz de hierro, ese habia sido un regalo de su abuelo, quien les habia entregafo una a el y la otra a Gilbert, ahora si ya nada hacia falta pero unos toquidos.

**Guten Morgen west** -saludo muy sonriente el albino-** ya tienes todo listo?**

_**Ja...**_ -respondio secanemnte con una forzada sonrisa mientras le miraba-

**Oh, vamos West no te pongas así** -espeto el mayor mientras le daba unas palmdas a su hermano, el albino lucia una asombrosa y genial sonrisa, este iba vestido con una camisa blanca y de mangas cortas, con una sudadera negra encima y unos jeans azules y tenis, mientras llevaba en su cuello una cadena con una reluciente cruz de hierro al igual que la de Ludwig-

El menor solo alcanzo a verlo con ojos suplicantes cosa que paso desapercivida para el mayor, sin más ambos hermanos tomaron un ligero desayuno para despues esperar al menos quince minutos a quien los llevaría. Les llevo al menos dos horas llegar al aeropuerto de Berlín-Schønefeld, pero al fin habían llegado por desgracia del alemán menor que rezaba para ver si habian perdido el vuelo cosa que no mayor de los alemanes con una encantadora sonrisa y un "no te preocupes west, el increible yo ira a chequear nuestras salidas", a los minutos le hizo una seña al menor para que llevara las maletas consigo para chequearlas y al final mandarlas ya que al parecer solo hacía falta media hora para el vuelo.

Ambos se fueron a la sala correspondiente, en la cual buscaron algo con que entretenerse por el momento, o comprar algunas golosinas y una que otra bebida o revista... pues quien sabe, el viaje podría ser entretenido o tal vez demasiado aburrido y el grandioso Gilbert no estaba dispuesto a morirse de aburrimiento en ese bendito viaje.

_**"Pasajeros con destino a Italia, favor de dirigirse a la sala B, puerta número l7"**_ se escuchaba que repetían una, dos, tres veces ambos alemanes salieron corriendo como almas que se lleva el diablo directo a la sala correspondiente meintras buscaban la puerta de salida. Finalmente después de haberlo lograron ingresaron al avión buscando sus asientos que por suerte les habian tocado juntos.

**Esto será genial** -dijo emocionado el albino, mientras que el rubio solo atino a guardar silencio. Ambos hermanos se acomodaron en sus asientos, ambos hermanos disfrutaron de una buena pelicula mientras comian algo de wurst, con pure de papas y algo de cerveza _"que placer de la vida"_ penso el mayor de los alemanes al saber que vendian algo de alcohol en los aviones por suerte.

**_~Mientras tanto en la bella Roma/Italia~_**

**Stupido Spagnolo!** -gritaba un joven de cabellos castaño oscuros con extraño rulito sobresaliente-** ya deberías irte al aeropuerto maledizione!**

**Ya fratello no seas así de gruñon** -menciono una joven de tez blanca, ojos ambarinos y cabello castaño claros con el mismo rulito sobresaliente solo que del lado derecho-

**Y como no quieres que me ponga así, si el stupido spagnolo hace ratos debio de haberse ido al aeropuerto para esperar a esos amigos suyos** -bufo molesto mientras se sentaba en un sofa color vino, cuatro jovenes se encontraban ahi tres de ellos de origen italiano y al parecer hermanos ya que eran identificados por ese extraño rulito mientras que el otro era de origen español un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color que las esmeraldas-

**Lovino, ya deja de ser asi mira que te pones tan rojo como un tomate** -menciono el español todo sonriente mientras le picaba las mejillas al italiano mayor-

**Antonio're un idiota!** -chillo molesto mientras amenazaba con tirarsele emciona al pobre español, por suerte este salio corriendo de la casa todo sonriente mientras gritaba_ "Volvere lo más pronto posible Lovi-love jajaja"_- **stupido...** -bufo molesto y sonrojado- **aah Feliciano, Siena vamos tenemos que ir al ristorante para ver como van las cosas y despues a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la cena** -los dos solo asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que la menor de ellos soltaba una pequeña risilla-

_Mientras tanto en el avión el alemán mayor lucía emocionado mientras miraba por la ventana no había sido un viaje tan largo pero igual ya le dolia su asombrosa persona de solo estar sentado, el ansiaba recorrer si fuera posible toda Italia y como si sus ruegos habían sido escuchados empezaron a sentir un pequeño vertigo señal de que el avión empezaba a descender en la bella Italia._

_**~Les solicitamos que utilicen sus cintures de seguridad y acomoden sus asientos en unos 20 minutos estaremos aterrizando en tierra italiana.**_

**_Gracias por utilizar aerolineas Lufthansa~_** menciono el capitán desde su cabina. Y así fue, al menos unos veinte minutos y ya estaban ahí; ambos agarraron sus maletín de mano y se dispusieron a salir del avión en busca de sus maletas y unos ultimos chequeos que al parecer les llevo quince minutos en total.

**Aah, bella Italia** -menciono el mayor de los hermanos-** west no luces muy contento que digamos -**dijo mientras se fijaba en la cara del otro, se le notaba algo cansado pero tambien inconforme-

**Ahh.. no es eso bruder, tan solo estoy algo cansad**o -mintio, aunque no del todo. Porque de que estaba cansado, lo estaba-

**Uh, claro cansando keseseses~ anda cambia esa cara** -sonrio animano mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros del rubio- **estas seran unas laaaarrrrgggaaasss y hermosas vacasiones tanto tu como yo las necesitabamos, ya sabes salir del país conocer otros lugares, probar cosas nuevas y quien sabe puede que tú tengas la suerte de conocer una bella signorina o un signore** -dijo con un muy buen acento italiano, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara masivamente-

**Ey! Gilbert!** -se escucho que alguien gritaba, inmediatamente el albino volteo a ver buscando a la persona que habia dicho su nombre... y ahi estaba a unos cinco metros lejos de el-

**Antonio!** -grito este al ver a su amigo español, cuando ambos estuvieron uno enfrente del otro se dieron un apreton de manos y luego un abrazo y unas palmaditas en la espalda- **¿cuanto tiempo sin vernos? dime, no has extrañado a mi asombrosa y genialisisima persona**

**Claro fusosososo~** -exclamo alegremente el de ojos esmeraldas- **Hola Ludwig, tanto tiempo sin vernos eh, vaya que si has cambiado y mucho -**comento con su habitual tono jugueto mientras palmeaba el hombro izquierdo del rubio-

**Ja, es verdad** -sonrio mientras al igual que su hermano, este estrechaba su mano con el español para despues darse un abrazo y unas palmaditas en la espalda- **Aunque, no creo que haya cambiado tanto...**

**Bien, es hora de irnos** -menciono el español mientras les ayudaba a llevar las maletas, y les contaba una que otra cosa o simplemente platicaban sobre que habían echo todo este tiempo mientras se dirigian a la casa del español-

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Capitulo Tres. Fuente de Trevi/span/strong/em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px; text-align: center;"(emstrongFontana Di Trevistrong/em)/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"Finalmente después de una hora lograron llegar a la casa del español, parecia como si fuera a las afueras de la ciudad era un tanto rustica, las paredes del exterior eran de un tono amarillo suave con cinco ventanas al frente, dos grandes ventanas abajo una a cada lado y las otras tres arriba, aunque la ventana de en medio de arriba tenia un balcon con un hermoso ventanal que al parecer habia quedado abierto ya que unas cortinas blancas ondeaban con la suave brisa, la puerta del enfrente era de cedro con hermosos detalles grabados en ella especialmente en medio de esta que parecia tener tallado un escudo.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongWow, que casa mas grande la que tienes eh Toñostrong -comento el albino-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongHahaha see, fue un pequeño regalo que me dejaron mis abuelos antes de partir strong-menciono el español-strong pero vamos, pasen pasen/strong -los dos alemanes junto con el español entraron a la casa vieron que las ventadas que estaban a cada lado de la puerta tenian unas cortinas blancas y algo transparentes pero encimas de estas habían otras del mismo color pero eran de una tela distinta y tenian bellos bordados en color negro. Las cortinas al parecer llegaban hasta el suelo de madera que casi era abarcado por una alfombra de color beige que igual tenia algunos detalles en cafe oscuro de ese mismo lado había un sillon en forma de L color crema con algunos cojines mullidos carmesí. Enfrente del sillon habia una pequeña mesita de pino con un florero en medio con bellas rosas rojas, aun lado de este habian algunas revistas, un periodico. Mas enfrente de este habia una chimenea y más arrba de ella habia un enorme televisor plasma, mientras que a ambos lados de la chimenea habian un estante lleno de libros, algunas fotos familiares y uno que otro adorno... al igual que las paredes color perla eran decorados con bellos cuadros familiares y algunas pinturas que habian sido regalos de ciertos amigos italianos de el-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strong¿Pequeño?strong -pregunto el albino- strongJA, enorme diria yo/strong -menciono mientras dejaba las maletas aun lado y se sentaba en el mullido sofa como Pedro por su casa-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongJaja tu no cambias Gilbertstrong -menciono el español-strong por cierto quieren tomar algo?/strong -pregunto cortesmente, los alemanes solo emitieron un "Ja"-strong uhm que se les antoja? algo de agua fresca? ¿vino? o ... ¿una cerveza bien fría?/strong -los alemanes al escuchar eso ultimo aceptaron felizmente una (o mas de una cerveza bien fría segun Gilbert)- bien, volvere en unos minutos/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongAhh, esto es vidastrong -dijo el aleman mayor, al no recibir respuesta o algo del menor volteo a verlo y vio como este se encontraba enfrente de un cuadro- strongOye west, ¿que tanto ves?/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongUhm, nada... bueno... es solo que estos cuadros me llaman la atencion sobre todo estestrong -el cuadro del que el hablaba era uno sobre la Fuente de Trevi-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"-A los segundos entro un sonriente español con algunas cervezas de lata en mano-strong Ey, que tanto hacenstrong -pregunto con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a los otros dos-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongUhm, nada aquí viendo estos cuadros que por cierto ¿cuanto te costaron?strong -pregunto muy curioso mientras volteaba a ver al español y agarraba una lata de cerveza-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongPues... a decir verdad nadastrong -respondio mientras le daba la otra a Ludwig-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strong¿que acaso te los robastes? Toño! no conocia esas mañas tuyas pero no te preocupes eso se queda entre nosotros verdad West?strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strong¿Eh?strong -el rubio volteo a verlos con cara de confución ya que no había prestado ni la mas minima atencion- strongperdon, pero cual era la pregunta?/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongEy, que tanto vez esa pinturastrong -pregunto aun mas intrigado el albino mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su cerveza-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongNada es solo que... me ha gustado demasiado y tiene algo... no se tiene algo que me llama la atenciónstrong -admitio el rubio, mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongAww veo que lo has notado, a decir verdad un amigo mio fue quien pinto ese cuadrostrong -y asi empezo a relatarles que cierto dia él y ciertos amigos italianos habian ido a pasear y en una de esas se habían detenido en frente de la fuente, el menor de los gemelos sin poderlo evitar empezo a pintar hasta terminar esa obra de arte que termino siendo un regalo para el español que lo acepto muy gustoso ante las atentes miradas de un celoso y una pequeña risueña-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"El español les siguio mostrando la casa a los alemanes, después de la sala habían unas escaleras de marmol blanco que de daba a las habitaciones pero decidio dejar eso para después, así que pasaron a la cocina la cual era muy amplia las paredes eran de un color crema, el piso de madera y con un gran puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba hacia el jardín, los bordes inferiores de las paredes y algunos superiores eran de color cafe, al igual que los bordes de las ventanas y algunos muebles como la mesa que era adornado con un mantel blanco y un centro ocre y con un jarron de rosas rojas y blancas en medio de este y las patas de las sillas que convinaban con el color perla en la parte del asiento y respaldo, habian varios estantes color cafe, una gran cociona, un horno y un gran frigorifico inclusive una "pequeña cava" con muy buenos vinos añejos (cortesía de sus abuelos que en paz descancen), los estantes estaban llenos de platos, tazas y teteras de porcelana, vasos, copas y picheles de vidrios, una gran un tostador y una cafetera y varios suplementos de la cocina.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strong¿Son vinos añejos?strong -pregunto el albino-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongAsí es, cortesía de mis abuelosstrong -inflo el pecho con orgullo de tener muy buena dotación de vinos los cuales podrían a tener un costo muy elevado-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongUhm nada malstrong -susurro apenas audible con una sonrisa maliciosa y con no muy buenas intensiones en mente-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"Les siguio mostrando la casa hasta llegar al patio traserio había una reja de hierro y cerca de estos habían unos pilares blancos con hermosos detalles en el y hermosas rosas que se habian adueñado de ellos dando una hermosa imagen más con el bajo jardín lleno de rosas de distintos colores desde rojas, rosadas en todos suaves y fuertes algunas amarillas y anaranjadas asi como unas blacas mezcladas con rosa o simplemente blancas inclusive habían unas bellas rosas azules; en medio de todo ese jardín de bellas rosas habia un espacioso deck de caoba y en este había un enorme sillon en forma de U el inferior era de color negro y en la parte superior era color crema con cojines del mismo color y algunos rojos que por cierto eran protegidos con un bello techo que al igual que los pilares romanos este se encontraba con bellas flores cubriendolo, más enfrente del deck como a unos dos metros se encontraba una enorme piscina y a unos cinco metros del lado derecho al parecer había una parrilla bien preparada.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongEy nada mal para una fiesta strong-comento-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongJajajaja tienes razónstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongPor supuesto que tengo razónstrong -volteo a ver al rubio-strong oye west, ¿estas bien?/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongSi, solo que estoy algo cansadostrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strong¿Cansado?strong -pregunto este- pero si el vuelo no duro horas ademas... -siguio parloteando de que se encontraban en otro pais y que debería disfrutar más no ser tan cerrado y dejar de fruncir el ceño que cuando llegara a viejo seria un anciano amargado y echo pasa; esto ùltimo le provoco un tremendo ataque de risa al español que lo disimulo muy bien y al albino que se gano un buen coscorron pero ni aun asi dejaba de reirse-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"Finalmente volvieron a entrar y el español decidio mostrarles cuales serían sus cuartos, la del albino tenia las paredes color azul cobalto que hacia contraste con el techo blanco, las paredes estaban siendo adornadas con algunos cuadros asi como diseños en color negro, tenia una ventana adornada con cortinas azul petroleo con diseños en plateado de rombos y flores extrañamente combinado, al lado de la ventana se encontraba una mesita de noche color negra con una lamparita en ella seguida de la cama y otra mesita de igual color; la cama era blanca igual que las fundas de las almohadas solo que los bordes eran azules igual que la sabana más habia un closet blanco, un estante lleno de libros y un pequeño escritorio con otra lamparita en el, sin duda habia sido agrado del albino. Por último la habitación de Ludwig las paredes estaban pintadas en blanco excepto una de ellas que tenia papel tapiz color cobre en ella, a diferencia de la habitación de Gilbert esta tenia dos ventandas con largas cortinas ocres y con centro de seda blanca, la cama al igual que el respaldo y almohadas eran blancas excepto por la sabana más gruesa que era color vino, así como la alfombra tenia un ropero negro, un estante del mismo color y lleno de distintas clases de libros cosa que fue del agrado del alemán, un escritorio con una mesita y con más libros y algunas sillas de madera color negro y el asiento y respaldo color ocre estas se encontraban cerca de las ventana.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong~...Una hora despues...~strong/em/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"Y ahí se encontraban los tres, solo habían ido a dejar sus maletas a la casa del español descanzaron un buen rato y ahora andaban por las calles de Roma buscando a unos amigos de Antonio; vio a su lado izquiero y noto como su hermano Gilbert hablaba con Antonio mientras tomaba fotos cada tanto de algun monumento, algun paisaje o simplemente algo que realmente llamara su "asombrosa atención", mientras que el se mantenia absorto de eso y cada tanto hablaba con el español.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongAh, jamás imagine que este pais fuera tan asombrosostrong -exclamo muy emocionado el alemán mayor-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongY eso que no has visto nada Gilbertstrong -menciono el español-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongA que te refieres? strong-pregunto muy curioso el albino-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongVeras, muy cerca de aqui hay una fuente... es la famosa Fuente De Trevi y se dice que si arrojas una moneda a la fuente es seguro que volveras a Roma,strong -el español al ver que ambos alemanes prestaban suma atención decidio proseguir- strongpero hay otra leyenda que diceem "Tres monedas en la fuente"/em eran arrojadas por tres individuos diferentes, una interpretación actual es que dos monedas llevan a un nuevo romance y tres aseguran un matrimonio o tal vez un divorcio./strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongUhm... pffff tonterias kesesesesesesestrong -exclamo el albino-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongAahah ni tanto ya que cada año el numero de monedas que han sido lanzadas a la fuente va en aumento a decir verdad muchos turistas y tanto las personas de aca hacen el intento -strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongHm.. si tan así es entonces, el asombroso y genialisisisimo yo debe intentarlostrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongHahaha, si tu quieres... ¿tu que dices Ludd?strong -pregunto el español-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongAah... puesstrong -volteo a ver a su hermano mayor y al ver la mirada de este no pudo negarse-strong esta bien, vamos/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"Y así el trío emprendio marcha hacía la famosaspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strong Fuente de Trevistrong/span, los alemanes siendo guiados por español que seguia contandoles una que otra anecdota, cuento, mito de ahi o una simple historia de lo que habia vivido en el tiempo que llevaba ahí cosa que Gilbert aprovecho paraem "investigar"/em la verdadera razón del porque el español aun seguia ahi y no en su tierra natal... los tres seguian su camino entre risas, haciendo sonrojar al pobre rubio y el bello español que no dejaba de decirem Fusosososo~/em y mencionar a tres italianos que eran amigos de el dos que al parecer eran gemelos y la hermana menor de ellos Lovino, Feliciano y Siena Vargas pero el echo de mencionar al talem "Lovino"/em provocaba que los ojos del español brillaran de forma extrañ si que era oro puro y ya tendria tiempo de llamarle a Francis para contarle el chisme~/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"Mientras tanto los hermanos Vargas después de haber ido a atender algunos asuntitos importantes en el restaorante, habían ido a comprar algunas cosas que utilizarían para preparar la cena de ese día pero algo los había echo desviarse del camino y era que el menor de los gemelos quería pasar por la famosa Fuente de Trevi.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongAgh! Maledizione quieren apurarsestrong -bufo molesto el italiano mayor mientras volteaba a ver a sus tontos hermanos menores-strong Feliciano! Siena! apurence aahhgg CAZZO!/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongOra smettere di urlare, fratello irritabilestrong -exclamo la menor mientras venia agarrada del brazo del gemelo mayor quien en su otra mano traia un ramo de rosas rosadas, después de cinco largos minutos lograron alcanzar a un molesto Lovino que seguia lanzando insultos a diestra y siniestra ante las atentas miradas de unas personas, los menores sabían que eso se debía a que cierto español aun no había dado señales de vida-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px; text-align: center;"strong~Howl's Moving Castle Main Theme~strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"Los tres siguieron caminando amenamente por las calles de Roma, los menore intentando calmar al mayor hasta que después de varios intentos lo lograron la menor iba en medio de ambos sintiendose protegida por sus hermanos que reìan alegremente inclusive el mayor que no dejaba de pensar en Antonio y en que no había recibido alguna llamada o algun mensaje cursi de él, no es que le importara... bueno... si le importaba, pero no era que sintiera algo por el ¡No señor! es solo que, le hacia falta... ¡SI! eso era le hacia falta, ¿o era por algo más?, finalmente después de tanto caminar llegaron a la bella y famosa Fuente de Trevi, los tres se detuvieron a verla si que tenian tantos recuerdos de ese lugar.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"Mientras tanto a unos cinco metros atras de ellos venia el español junto con sus amigos alemanes, Antonio a pesar de que iba platicando con ellos no paso desapercibido ciertos rulitos sobresalientes de tres cabelleras castañas; sin poder evitarlo salio corriendo a donde ellos gritando unem "Lovinooooo~"em, mientras que el mencionado adivinando de quien se trataba no pudo evitar a voltear a verlo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, aunque después trato de disimularlo, por otra parte los alemanes lo habían seguido y vieron como el español abrazaba de forma posesiba a un chico delgado de tes un blanca, cabellera castaña y ojos cafes claros que lanzaba palabras no tan lindas porque aunque ellos no hablaran y/o entendieran a la perfeccion el italiano aun así sabian que "figlio di puttana" no podia ser algo bueno./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"Aunque al aleman menor hubo algo que le llamo por completo la atención era un joven al igual que ese chicoem "Lovino"em, pero la diferencia que ese otro chico tenia el cabello castaño claro, de piel blanca y con un extraño rulito sobresaliendole del lado derecho se encontraba usando una camisa blanca, unos jeans azules y mocasines negros, estaba dandole la espalda a una fuente que supo de ante mano que era la famosa strongem"Fuente de Trevi"/em/strong ya que recordo el cuadro en la casa de Antonio, y detras de el tenia un ramo de rosas. Al verlo sintio como algo dentro de si se movio, como su corazón latia con muchisima rapidez y como no si ese joven tenia una expresion y sonrisa dulce y unos ojos ambarinos./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"Por otro lado el gemelo mayor sintio como alguien clavaba la mirada en el, y supo que se trataba de un hombre unos centimetros más alto que el de cabellos rubios, y ojos celestes como el mismisimo cielo, al ver esos ojos, al ver esa mirada sintio como su corazón se aceleraba acaso eso era lo que llamaban ¿amor a primera vista?, sin poderlo evitar sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín y le dedico una sonrisa al por su parte estaba encantado con la imagen de ese joven, era la primera vez que el sentia algo como eso, deseaban saber quien era el, como se llamaba y muchisimas cosas más y como si fuera obra divina alguien intervino.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongAntonio, dinos ¿quienes son ellos?strong -pregunto la menor muy curiosa sobre todo al ver a cierto brillo en los ojos de su hermano y los de ese rubio que no le quitaba la mirada a Feliciano-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongAah, es verdad que maleducado soystrong -dijo este mientras seguia sin soltar a Lovino-strong miren ellos son Gilbert, Ludwig... y ellos son Lovino, Feliciano y la pequeña Siena/strong -dijo mientras presentaba a los italianos-strong ellos son han sido muy buenos amigos mios durante el tiempo que eh estado viviendo aquí/strong -aclaro el español-strong y quienes me regalaron los cuadros, especialmente el de la Fuente de Trevi, Ludwig ¿recuerdas?/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongAh, si... -strongexclamo en apenas un susurro mientras no quitaba la mirada del menor de los gemelos. El cual le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo y nerviosismo, pero apesar de todas esas nuevas emociones no podia quitarle la mirada de encima-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongAh pues, amm ese cuadro que tanto te gusto fue un regalo de parte de Felicianostrong -menciono mientras señalaba al gemelo menor el cual estaba un poco más sonrojado al haber escuchado las palabras del español-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongEn serio te gusto ese cuadro?strong -se aventuro a preguntar, aunque sentia como sus mejillas ardían más y más seguro por causa del sonrojo que le causaba ese rubio, quien ocultaba sus bellos ojos cielo con esos lentes-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"-No podía negarlo, incluso la voz de ese chico tenía algo que le gustaba era suave y dulce- strongsi, no se pero tiene algo que llama mi atencionstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"El italiano mayor se moria de la rabia, al ver la cara deem "idiota"em segun el que tenia eseem "macho patatas"/em apodo con el que acababa de bautizar al rubio, que ni idea de que el italiano mayor lo miraba con malos ojos como queriendolo matar, mientras que Antonio junto con la italiana menor intentaban calmarlo, aunque esta última ya lo había notado... Ese había sido el comienzo de algo... solo quedaba esperar y a ver que ocurria, por otro lado el albino sabìa que por fin alguien habia llamado la atencion de su siempre serio y un tanto malhumorado hermano menor, se sentia feliz por ello aunque también rezaba en su interior para que aquel italiano no castrara a su bruder.../p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongMe siento alagado con eso que has dicho, am... pueda que Antonio ya lo dijera pero dejame presentarme igual, soy Feliciano Vargasstrong -sonrio ampliamente mientras le extendia la mano-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"strongY yo Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidtstrong -tomo gustosamente la mano del menor, la cual era tan o aun más suave que la seda inclusive ambos pudieron sentir un leve toque eléctrico... los mechones de cabello del menor ondeaban con la suave brisa y algunos petalos del ramo de rosas que traía salian volando a la vez que tonos rojizos y anaranjados tenían el cielo. Al parecer había sido una buena idea venir a este lugar pensó Ludwig-/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.333333969116211px;"emstrongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Continuara...span/strong/em/p 


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Fontana Di Trevi~**_

_**La Cena**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo Cuatro.<p>

Escenas del capitulo anterior.

_El italiano mayor se moria de la rabia, al ver la cara de "idiota" segun el que tenia ese "macho patatas" apodo con el que acababa de bautizar al rubio, que ni idea de que el italiano mayor lo miraba con malos ojos como queriendolo matar, mientras que Antonio junto con la italiana menor intentaban calmarlo, aunque esta última ya lo había notado... Ese había sido el comienzo de algo... solo quedaba esperar y a ver que ocurria, por otro lado el albino sabìa que por fin alguien habia llamado la atencion de su siempre serio y un tanto malhumorado hermano menor, se sentia feliz por ello aunque también rezaba en su interior para que aquel italiano no castrara a su bruder..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me siento alagado con eso que has dicho, am... pueda que Antonio ya lo dijera pero dejame presentarme igual, soy Feliciano Vargas<strong> -sonrio ampliamente mientras le extendia la mano-

**Y yo Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt** -tomo gustosamente la mano del menor, la cual era tan o aun más suave que la seda inclusive ambos pudieron sentir un leve toque eléctrico... los mechones de cabello del menor ondeaban con la suave brisa y algunos petalos del ramo de rosas que traía salian volando a la vez que tonos rojizos y anaranjados tenían el cielo. Al parecer había sido una buena idea venir a este lugar pensó Ludwig-

Los petalos de las bellas rosas seguian danzando en toda la plaza, los murmullos de las personas quedaban en el olvido asi como Ludwig se había perdido en la mirada ambarina del otro, así como Feliciano amaba los ojos cielo del más grande. Aunque por desgracia el suave tacto de las manos estrechadas, fue interrumpido por un "celoso" Lovino que no le gustaba para nada el "rubito" ese.

**Uhm, Lovino Vargas**_** "un placer en conocerte"**_ -dijo el gemelo mayor aunque esto ultimo cargado con algo de sorna que no paso desapercibido para el rubio-

**Un gusto** -respondio de forma educada, por otro lado, esto había pasado desapercibido para el español y el alemán mayor que no dejaba de ver a la hermana menor de los Vargas-

**Fratelli~ no creen que deberíamos invitarlos a cenar** -propuso la italiana menor con voz cantarina cosa que fue del agrado de todos menos de Lovino que empezo una "pequeña" discusión con su Sorella aunque esta última termino convenciendolo "de una forma tan digna del capo de la mafia italiana", todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa de los italianos el mayor de ellos iba adelante junto con Antonio que no dejaba de abrazarlo y de decirle cuanto lo había extrañado en ese día, la italiana menor iba platicando junto con el awesome albino sobre algunos lugares de la bella Italia o si tenía algun pretendiente (esto último fue por parte del albino) la menor se había encargado de dejar que su hermano Feliciano fuera platicando con Ludwig ella podía ser la más joven de la familia pero aún así esas cosas no pasaban desapercibidas para ella-

**Sean bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada** -mencionaron los italianos menores cosa que por poco provocaba derrame nasal en el español y un notorio sonrojo en los alemanes mientras Lovino solo se abstenia a gruñir molesto-

La casa de los Vargas era al igual que la del español por fuera se miraba algo rústica rodeado por una reja de hierro y con varias rosas enredadas en estas, la casa era de un color coral suave con los bordes superiores e inferiores blancos y la gran puerta de caoba y vidrio, primero daba a un pequeño recibidor con paredes durazno claro había una pequeña comoda de pino a un lado con un florero transparente y rosas anaranjadas en el y con algunos cuadros adornando la pequeña estancia. Por otro lado las paredes de la sala eran del mismo color durazno claro, con un gran sofá beige en forma de U una masita rectangular de vidrio con varias revistas e igual otro florero con rosas pero amarillas, una chimenea enfrente y encima de ella un gran televisor algunos estantes con libros y las paredes decoradas con cuadros familiares y bellas pinturas.

**Wow** -soltaron los invitados-

**Estos cuadros...** -el alemán menor de acerco a cada uno para así poder verlos mejor, y cada uno de ellos lo dejaba impresionado por los bellos paisajes y retratos- **son hermosos** -susurro muy admirado-

**Mi hermano Feliciano los pinto** -menciono la menor de voz risueña provocando un sonrojo en su fratello y que el ataque de furia aumentara en el italiano mayor-** uhm, pero vamos ponganse comodos Lovi, Feli vamos. Hay que preparan un festín para nuestros invitados** -sin más los tres desapareción por un pasillo directo a la cocina aunque el italiano mayor lo llevaban de arrastrado-

Tanto los alemanes como el español se estuviero en la sala platicando de cosas triviales, cosas que les habían pasado, varios chistes todo eso hasta que sintieron un delicioso aroma que provenida de la cocina.

**Mein Gott que es ese delicioso aroma** -preguntaron ambos alemanes al unísono, en especial el alemán mayor-

**Ahh la deliciosa comida italiana** -suspiro el español con ojitos soñadores y sin poderlo evitar los tres procuraron no hacer ruido mientras se dirigían a la cocina, aunque claro al pobre rubio lo llevaron a rastras. Vieron como los tres italianos trabajaban arduamente en la cena, el mayor de ellos se encontraba preparando algo con arroz, los ojos del español se le iluminaron al saber que su querido Lovi-love estaba preparando su deliciosa Paella, por otro lado el gemelo menor junto con la más pequeña se encontraban preparando otras gemelo menor, no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso mientras preparaba la pasta. En su interior sólo se preguntaba ¿porque?, ¿porqué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Cómo era que ese alemán rubio de ojos azules lo había puesto tan nervioso y hacia que su corazón latiera? ¿Acaso eso era lo que llamaban amor a primera vista? No lo sabía, no estaba seguro pero ya el tiempo dirá-

Los alemanes junto con el español regresaron sigilosamente y en silencio a la sala, antes de que cierto italiano mayor se diera cuenta. Media hora después, los tres hermanos lograron acabar con la cena. La menor de ellos se dirigió directo al jardín trasero, y es que cerca de la puerta corrediza empezaba el deck. Limpio y cómodo cada uno de los platos en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa, y encima de estos estaban los cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta de seda blanca, las copas para el vino y agua se encontraban en el lado derecho. En medio de la mesa había un florero con unas bellas orquídeas. Si lucía bien, y justo en ese instante sus hermanos mayores aparecieron para acomodar los platillos que irían a degustar esa noche.

La menor anuncio con su voz risueña un_ "La cena esta servida"_ y tanto el español como los alemanes acataron y fueron directo hacia el jardín. Debían admitir que se miraba bien. Primero el olor y por como lucía la comida los hacia sentir aún más hambrientos. Segundo, la vista era hermosa. El jardín era enorme y con distintas clases de fores adornándolo, además de que había una pequeña fuente en medio. Las luces de la casa, unas cuantas velas y el enorme resplandor de la luna y las estrellas era más que suficiente para ellos.

La cena transcurrio mas o menos tranquila, todos disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena. Antonio no dejaba de alagar a Lovino, que estaba más rojo que un tomate y cada tanto maldecia o golpeaba levemente al español aunque muy en el fondo se encontraba feliz, feliz de que "su bastardo e inutil español" haya disfrutado de la comida que el había preparado con tanto esmero para el. Y al menos eso mantenía ocupado al mayor y no se daba cuenta de la muy amena platica que tenia el alemán menor con Feliciano.

**La cena estuvo muy deliciosa** -menciono el rubio-

**E-en serio lo crees?** -Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa extraña sensación. Escuchar la voz de ese rubio, con ese acento alemán tan enmarcado, había que cada parte de su cuerpo temblara y su corazón latiera-

**Si, es la verdad. Sobre todo la pasta** -Feliciano al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse; cosa que no paso desapercibido para la italiana menor y para el albino-

**Me alegra que te haya gustado** -contesto mientras le regalaba una bella sonrisa al rubio-

**¿Tu la preparasteis?** -pregunto-

**A-ah si es...** -afirmo con su suave voz como la seda. Mientras sus mejillas níveas empezaban a teñirte de un bello carmín-

**Pues estuvo verdaderamente deliciosa** -volvió a recalcar el mayor, lo cual provocaba un bello tono rosáceo en las mejillas del peli castaño-

**¡Bien!** -dijo la menor mientras se levantaba de su asiento- **es hora del postre~**

**¿Postre?** -dijeron todos menos Feliciano-

**Si~** -Y sin más la joven abandonó el comedor mientras para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina; para después regresar con el "postre"- **Tadaaaa~** -ah simple vista parecía un enorme pastel cubierto de crema y rociado con al parecer chocolate y unas rosas de chocolate en medio, los alemanes y el español quedaron totalmente impresionados, Lovino con deseos de comerse el postre y Feliciano aún más sonrojado-** Desde ayer por la noche Feli y yo nos encargamos de hacer este delicioso Tiramisu~** -dijo la menor mientras dejaba el postre sobre la mesa-

**Tira... Que?** -pregunto el albino-

**Tiramisu** -contesto la menor algo sonriente-** es un delicioso postre italiano** -con mucho cuidado agarro un cuchillo- **esta echo de Biscotti Savoiardi o Lady Fingers, bañadas en café y licor. Seguido de una capa de vainilla con crema mascarpone, más una capa de cacao en polvo y chocolate rayado. Ah! Y como toqué final, estas rosas de chocolate** -término de contar mientras servía pedazos sumamente generosos a los invitados y a Lovino- **Por cierto Feli me ayudo a hacerlo. En especial las rosas, el las hizo. ¿A que no quedaron lindas?** -Todos los demás presentes sonríeron encantados, bueno todos menos Lovino ya que el sólo se limitó a gruñir y comer-

Todos siguieron hablando muy entretenidos y gracias al delicioso vino las cosas iba bien, Lovino había logrado relajarse bastante después de haber bebido una buena cantidad de vino. Así que Antonio aprovechaba para abrazarle y darle uno que otro beso, sin que el italiano mayor le insultará o golpeará...

**Y dime, Ludwig ¿cuanto tiempo planean quedarse aquí?** -pregunto algo curioso el pelicastaño-

**La verdad no se, y debo admitir que desde un principio no quería venir, es más vine obligado por mi hermano mayor** -admitió el mayor-

La noche fue verdaderamente espléndida. Todos reían, e inclusive contaban alguna que otra historia. Antonio seguía abrazando a un Lovino con el rostro completamente rojo, Gilbert platicaba con la menor, contándole lo Awesome que es. Mientras que Ludwig y Feliciano parecían estar en su propio mundo. Sus miradas se encontraban una y otra vez, inclusive los pequeños roces de manos, les dejaban una sensación cálida.

**Ludwig...** -pronunciar el nombre del rubio, hacia que todo su cuerpo temblara. Que su corazón latiera, y sus ojos se enfocaran en ese azul cielo que el rubio tenía por ojos-

La noche siguió tranquila, hasta que Antonio, Gilbert y Ludwig se tuvieron que despedir, ante las quejas del italiano mayor que decía quien sabe que cosas en italiano. Dejando a sus hermanos y al español con la cara más roja que los tomates que el cultivaba. Gilbert sólo se despidió de la menor con un prolongado beso en la mejilla pero, tanto Feliciano como Ludwig no sabían que decir o hacer.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la cena** -susurro el gemelo menor, mientras trataba de controlar el nerviosismo-

**Créeme que fue una completa delicia** -sonrió, y claramente noto que el menor tenía las mejillas color carmín_. "Se ve adorable"_ , pensó Ludwig mientras le miraba fijamente- espero que nos volvamos a ver

Sus mismas palabras lo había vuelto a tomar por sorpresa. Otra vez parecía actuar antes de pensar.

**Claro...** -respondió-** Ludwig, te gustaría... Te gustaría conocer el coliseo romano? E-es decir a amos, ya que... Están ustedes dos aquí, serían maravilloso que conocieran varios lugares de aquí** -ahora más que nunca sentía como sus mejillas ardían. ¡En que estaba pensando! Se recrimino mentalmente mientras llevaba ambas manos a la altura de su corazón, el cual latía demasiado rápido. ¿Qué tal si el rubio se negaba? ¿Qué tal... Que tal si el rubio...? Pero la respuesta del otro lo tomo por sorpresa-** ¿Uhm?**

M**i respuesta es Ja, me sentiría... Completamente encantado** -sonrió nuevamente. Gilbert lo noto, Siena igual ambos, tanto el albino como la peli castaña se vieron mutuamente y sonrieron de forma cómplice. Ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando con sus hermanos y les echarían una ayudadita-

**¡Bravo! Veeee~** -río soltando su tic verbal- ** te parece, mañana?**

**Claro** -nuevamente ambos se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, la brisa nocturna soplaba amenamente, llevando consigo el aroma de las rosas y me siendo los cabellos castaños del italiano. Ludwig no hacía más que pensar cosas como "el es hermoso" muy adentró de si empezaban a salir esos deseos de querer tocar esa blanca piel, que de seguro sería tan suave como la seda o de probar esos suaves y rosáceos labios. Por suerte alguien lo saco de su ensoñamiento-

**Vamos Bruder, es hora de irnos** -la sonrisa del albino parecía indescifrable para el rubio-**el awesome yo, disfruto esa awesome cena** -sonrió y corrió hacia donde la menor- créeme que estuvo más que deliciosa

**Jaja me alegra saberlo~** -ríe- **espero que nos veamos mañana **-se despidio del albino con un beso en cada mejilla, provocando que las mejillas del otro se tornaran de un suave carmin-

**Ja, así será** -sus labios se curvaron, formando una enorme sonrisa mientras no despegaba la mirada de la italiana menor, la cual tambien se encontraba igual o aun mas sonrojada que el-** verdad west?**

**Was?** -voltea a verle-

**Mañana estaremos esperándoles ahí mismo** -volteo a ver a la menor e ignorar a su hermano-** es una cita** -la palabra cita parecía retumbar en la cabeza de los otros dos que inmediatamente voltearon a ver a otro lado, pero lentamente volvían a tener contacto visual

**Si, será una triple cita hasta entonces** -sonríe-** Buona notte** -respondió mientras se paraba de puntillas y besaba de nuevo a Gilbert en ambas mejillas. Dejando que estas se tornarán de un fuerte carmín-

**J-ja... Gute Nacht** -respondió un tanto atontado por los besos-** ¡Antonio ya vámonos!**

**¿Eh? S-si... Si ya voy** -grito el español mientras salía corriendo con el pelo todo desordenado-** Perdón por tardarme** -respondió con el rostro todo mientras se acomodaba la ropa, no había que ser genio para saber lo que el y el italiano mayor estaban haciendo. Gilbert sólo meneó la cabeza mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener la carcajada-** Adiós Feli, adiós Siena** -meneaba su mano a modo de despedida a los otros dos que sólo sonrieron-

Los tres siguieron platicando mientras caminaban y sus voces y siluetas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Siena sólo soltó un suspiro al escuchar los gruñidos del mayor.

**Feli...** -le llamo con aquella dulces voz-** vamos, es hora de dormir**

**S-si...** -contesto aun enseminado en sus pensamientos-

**Mañana habrá que levantarnos temprano** -sonriente camino donde el para abrazarle-** recuerda que tenemos una cita con ellos, y debes verte bien~** -ríe-

**¡S-Siena!** -es que acaso su rostro no podría estar más rojo? Es que acaso no podía de dejar de sentir esa oleada de emociones y mariposas en el estómago. La menor sólo le vio con ternura-

**Feli, no hay nada que temer** -soltó un suspiro-

**Pero...** -no estaba seguro de sí mismo, no después de...-

Siena sólo le vio y sonrió, ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la habitación de Feli. Ambos dormirían juntos como lo hacían cuando pequeños. Ella sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza del mayor, ella los conocía muy bien a sus hermanos, así como ellos la conocían a ella.

* * *

><p><em>La luna brillaba y las estrellas igual,<br>una suave y gentil brisa soplaba llevando consigo,  
>el aroma de las rosas mezclado con el aroma de aquella persona.<em>

Aquella fragancia que te enloquece,  
>aquella voz que te hipnotiza,<br>aquellos ojos bellos como el ámbar.  
>Aquella piel tan suave y fina como la seda.<p>

¿Qué es esto?  
>¿Es esto lo que algunos llaman amor?<p>

**Amor...** -susurro más para sí mismo el alemán mientras dejaba el libro aún lado-** amor...** -Volvió a susurrar mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía había la ventana-

El mismo no sabía el que era eso, tan sólo había escuchado pero jamás lo había experimentado. Sería tan bello y dulce? O tan trágico y doloroso? No lo sabía, aunque haya leído varias novelas, suene ir haya escuchado sobre ello. Aunque así no era lo mismo que sentirlo. Ya el tiempo diría y sabría si su destino y corazón habían sido marcado en el correcto sendero.

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
